


Trust

by themyows



Series: Captain Allen Learns How to Husband [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Idk what I was going for tbh, Reader Insert, Some very light smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themyows/pseuds/themyows
Summary: Captain Allen never believed in marriage until he met you.Or, how David Allen fell for you and unwittingly proposed in the middle of sex.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the events of Detroit.

Captain Allen never believed in marriage.

He was currently in his late thirties and had never been wed. His longest relationship lasted five years before the woman decided to sit on some other man’s dick, but that was a story for a different time. Throughout his life, Allen had never felt the need to commit to anything more serious than a live-in relationship. Cohabitation, in his opinion, required the same commitment as marriage but was less legally binding, and that suited him perfectly.

But unfortunately, he couldn’t say the same for everyone. It was just his luck that all the women he'd been with eventually grew tired of playing the role of his wife without the title. He supposed that his job, which was time consuming to say the least, also deterred them from pursuing the relationship any further. It made sense, though; why stay with a man who was barely home and had no time to entertain you? Especially when there were no legal repercussions from splitting up?  

So Allen remained happily single. Sure, sometimes he did feel lonely knowing he didn’t have anyone to come home to, but at the end of the work day, he was often too exhausted to dwell on the emptiness of his home. He really didn’t mind living independently like that. In fact, he quite enjoyed the freedom of being able to decide which days he'd be taking a woman home, and which days he'd spend lazing around by himself. Allen wasn't vain by any means, but he was well aware that women tended to gravitate towards him at bars, so he never really had to work hard to find release.

It was a pleasant lifestyle that only strengthened Captain Allen's beliefs that marriage was pointless and a waste of time, and he’d be one of the lucky ones to have lived their life without partaking in such an exhausting union. 

And then he met you.

You'd come barreling into the DPD, a beautiful, bright ball of pent up energy and fresh ideas. You went out of your way to make friends with everyone at the precinct—even _Reed_ had grown softer around you overtime—and you were one of the only people he knew to be genuinely _sincere_.

The androids adored you because you treated them like equals, which Allen personally thought was ridiculous but _still_. At least he knew you were compassionate, which wasn’t a quality he'd realized would leave him completely smitten.

And your _eyes_. The way they would light up when he’d enter the room often left him out of breath and warmer than usual. 

Not to mention, you had a way of turning him into the biggest _idiot_ in the world.

_Allen had never found himself at a loss for words until you came up to him in the break room, uttering a stupid joke as a way to break the ice between you two. He didn't laugh right away, too caught off guard by your presence and the expectant expression on your face while you waited for him to process the punchline._

_“Get it?” you pressed, tilting your head a little to the side as you regarded his vacant expression. Allen wasn’t sure what he’d responded with but it was enough to send you running out of the room with your head down. Of course, this only made him want you more because never in his entire life had he been so tongue-tied by a woman’s presence that he physically couldn’t do anything besides glare at her until she walked away in embarrassment, apologizing profusely._

Somehow, that was exactly what he’d ended up doing to you.

After that incident, you had carefully began to avoid him, which bothered him more than he’d like to admit. He’d hated seeing you interact with everybody else except him, yet every time he’d tried to approach you, he’d change his mind and leave you be.

Of course, the time eventually came when he couldn’t handle it anymore and practically screamed at you across the parking lot to ask if you’d wanted to grab dinner with him later that evening. After gaping at him for about thirty seconds, you’d said yes and that was how you ended up moving in with him.

And now, three years later in his early forties, Captain Allen found himself staring at a fucking engagement ring that he’d bought willingly, with the intent on asking you to be his forever.

He ran a hand down his face in frustration.

He didn’t know what had happened. He truly, honestly did not. But somehow, in the three—almost four—years he’d known you, he’d grown unusually _attached_. He never wanted you to leave. The idea that you could just walk out of his life with ease like his previous girlfriends had done silently ate at him. Whenever he fucked up and you actually got mad, he always feared that you would realize that you could do better and find a man who wasn’t constantly working overtime and who actually prioritized you over work. In an emergency he’d always pick you, of course, but on regular circumstances? Work first. He’d dedicated most his life to his career and he was fucking proud of it. No woman would ever make him change.

 _Except you_ , he thought dully to himself. How could you just…come crashing into his life like this and fuck up what he’d spent years trying to build? How could you suddenly make him reevaluate his long standing beliefs with just a gentle _smile_?

With a tired sigh, Allen shoved the engagement ring back into its box and stored it away in the very back of his sock drawer. He still didn’t know how to propose—the word both excited and terrified him—but that was a problem for a later date.

Unbeknownst to Allen at the time, later would turn out to be two evenings in the future.

Even more unexpected was the way that it all finally happened.

He'd pictured it like this: he would make you some dinner—or at least, order some takeout from your favorite restaurant—and then propose to you in the privacy of your own home afterwards. It would be simple and elegant. Allen wasn’t flashy and neither were you, so he was certain you wouldn’t be underwhelmed by the whole experience.

Unfortunately, even that straightforward plan went down the drain because his dumbass proposed to you in the middle of sex.

“Fucking…marry me,” he grunted as you rode him through his orgasm. His hips twitched as he came in bursts inside of you and you gasped at the sensation of being filled. You were admittedly in shock at his words but pushed them to the back of your mind as you focused on not tumbling on top of him. He had one hand on your hips and the another loosely clamped on your right breast, so you didn’t trust that he could hold you up at that moment.

Panting slightly, you rolled off of him. Normally you’d be more mindful about making a mess, but you were too tired and confused to care. It wasn’t like you couldn’t just change the sheets later anyway.

Allen was still catching his breath when you crawled over to his side. He reached a hand out for you and you immediately curled up beside him, head comfortably resting on his upper arm. He threw his other arm around your waist, pulling you close so you were flush against him.

_“Fucking…marry me.”_

“You know,” you began after a few minutes of silence, smiling tiredly at your longtime boyfriend, “most people just say ‘I’m coming’.”

From your experience, you knew that Allen very rarely got embarrassed, so you were surprised to see the dark flush that colored his cheeks as he processed your words.

You laughed, ignoring the disappointment that was welling up inside of you. Of course he didn’t mean it. He’d made it very clear when you two first started dating that marriage wasn’t something he was interested in, and you respected that. You really did. Even if all you wanted was to see him in a black tuxedo waiting for you to walk down the aisle, you loved him too much to let him go over it. But still. Hearing him propose like that took your breath away because you didn’t realize how much you wanted to hear those words, even if the context in which he’d said them wasn’t exactly what you’d had in mind.

A glance up confirmed that Allen looked absolutely terrified and you swallowed the sobs threatening to burst from your mouth. “It’s okay, babe. Don’t worry about it.”

Now it was Allen’s turn to look confused. “What?”

“I won’t read into it,” you clarified with a sad smile, opting to close your eyes and snuggle closer to Allen so you didn't have to see his face because that added to the pain.

To your surprise, Allen suddenly sat up. He gently slid out of your grasp and padded over to the other side of the room. You couldn’t help but panic a little; had you done something wrong? Was he so mortified at what he said that he wanted to leave?

Before you could say anything, Allen suddenly walked back over to the bed and crawled in next to you. “This wasn’t supposed to happen like this.”

“Like…what? David, what’s going on?”

“Well, here.” And suddenly, there it was. A black box on his open palm. You noticed that his hand was shaking slightly and you frowned, reaching out both of your own to steady it.

“Dave?”

“Open it.”

Frowning, you took the box and did as he said. Immediately you shut it back closed. “Stop teasing.”

Allen snorted, leaning against the pillows as he watched you pry open the lid of the black box once more before snapping it shut again. “It’s not going to suddenly disappear, you know.”

“What the fuck?” you asked finally, a whirlwind of emotions hitting you all at once. You honestly had no idea what was going on because you knew Allen didn’t believe in marriage but you were almost a thousand percent certain you were holding an _engagement ring_ right now.

Allen stared back at you, his expression equally uncertain. “Do you…not want to?”

“Want to what?”

“Marry me.”

“Why do you keep saying that?”

“Saying what?”

“To…marry you,” you mumbled, tearing your gaze from the concerned expression on Allen’s face to stare at the small box in your hand once again. You heard Allen swear under his breath before you felt his hands cup your cheeks as he gently tilted your face up.

He somehow managed to look both determined and scared shitless and you couldn’t help but smile.

“I want you to marry me,” Allen whispered, and if you hadn’t seen his lips move, you wouldn’t have believed he’d said it. You bit your lip to stop yourself from breaking down, but when he took the black box from your hand and removed the ring to slip it onto your left ring finger, you finally allowed the tears to flow freely.

Allen pulled you flush against him, and you wasted no time burying your face into his chest as you calmed down and wiped your tears away. You could hear Allen’s heart hammering against his ribcage and you wondered if he could hear how yours was in overdrive, too.

Finally, you pushed yourself upright so you could better stare him in the eye and smiled. “I guess.”

Allen might have felt relieved at the time, but later he’d come to regret asking you to marry him in such a ridiculous manner as every time he’d try to seduce you, you’d giggle and ask if he was planning on proposing again.

...

God, he couldn’t wait to finally fucking _marry_ you.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even have an excuse for this monstrosity.


End file.
